


More Than You Could Ever Dream

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Also I can't think of a title, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, guess who broke down and wrote polygrumps because they're lowkey egobang trash, my sweet children, slight angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait for the panic when you realise the depth of your feelings for him. You've always been fond of soft breasts and curvy hips. You've never fallen for strong hands and scruffy chins. But the crisis never comes. It—this love—just feels…right. It feels natural, inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Could Ever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of wrote my first polygrumps fic because I've been lowkey getting more and more into it. #oops 
> 
> I hope this is decent enough and not too OOC. (Tbh I'm not too proud of this, but I just really wanted to write these babes.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you have a wonderful day. 
> 
> Un-beta'd as per usual.

It happens slowly—bit by bit, day by day. He laughs at something you said. He tells his own stupid joke, making you giggle until you can't stand it anymore. He lays a warm hand on your knee as he points out something in the game you're playing. He lays his head on your bony shoulder, attempting to get comfortable as he continues a story he's telling. And you fall that much more in love with him.

You wait for the panic when you realise the depth of your feelings for him. You've always been fond of soft breasts and curvy hips. You've never fallen for strong hands and scruffy chins. But the crisis never comes. It—this love—just feels…right. It feels natural, inevitable.

But nothing will come of it. You know that. The glint of a wedding band on his finger is a constant reminder. His wife is sweet and beautiful and wonderful, and you would never dream of hurting her—of hurting them—like that. You love both of them too much for that. And you're fine having him in any way you can.

Your phone buzzes from your bedside table. A text from him. An invitation to dinner at their house. You grin as you type out your reply, already grabbing your keys and your favourite jacket.

The smell of takeout greets you as you let yourself in. They both grin as they see you and you hug each of them tightly. The table is set and you take your place across from them. Conversation and laughs quickly fill the room. You all smile around mouthfuls of noodles and chicken.

Slowly, the noise dies and a comfortable silence settles around you. A few moments pass and you are startled by his hand coming to rest on top of yours. You look up to see his eyes staring into yours. He opens his mouth, trying to speak, stuttering and stumbling over his words before stopping. He pauses, takes a breath. You see her reach to grab his hand under the table. He takes one final breath before words start spilling from his mouth—words you'd never thought you'd hear.

"Dan. …I love you. Like, a lot. More than I probably should, actually. And…I hope I'm not fucking everything up by saying this, but…" He takes another breath, squeezes your hand. "I love you. And…I'm yours." He glances at his wife, who is moving to grasp your other hand. " _We're_ yours, if you'll have us."

Tears begin spilling down your cheeks—you've never been good at holding them back. And you're smiling—laughing, because this is ridiculous and wonderful and more than you could have ever hoped for.

You see nervous uncertainty flicker in his eyes and it's only then that you remember to speak.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck yes." You squeeze their hands, laughing again.

He grins. He presses a kiss to your knuckles. She kisses each of your cheeks in turn. And you fall that much more in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked that. If you did, I would love you forever if you left kudos and maybe a comment. 
> 
> I may write more shipgrumps if people like this. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading. You're beautiful and cool. uwu 
> 
> (Also my this is my tumblr if you randomly feel like following me: http://wanderlust-and-stargazing.tumblr.com )


End file.
